hogwarts meet kaneki ken
by explosiveheart127
Summary: kaneki ken had a different life from cannon , and it turned out to be quite the year .not fully cannon!
1. chapter 1

**hi ! so how ya doing ? i know i said i wqs going to update unkillable shionbi but listen i had this idea and unlike some authors i actually want to do this story and continue it till the end .** **hope you like it .**

 ** _prolougue_**

 ** _disclaimer - i don't own harry potter or tokyo ghoul_** ** _if did ayakane would be canon ._**

don't mind me im just a line *

he felt as if this was some type of cruel joke . Maybe it was , he was just saying some sick joke , right ?

"i assure kaneki this is not a joke "arima said dead serious about the situation they were in .

" you're telling me , that if i promise not to come back to japan , i'll live somewhere they teach magic , as an apprentice - how is that believable !? after all i've been through do you really think i'm going to believe this !?!" the albino shouted , this wasn't real he would wake up and die , because they saw him they knew he was a ghoul . it was all over .

"kaneki , focus you're starting to hypervantilate . " arima orderd . this was going to be harder than he thought

 ** _#@$ 2 hours later @#$_**

"are you willing to listen now ? Or do I have to get more pain killers ?" arima asked the one eyed ghoul . when he saw the ghoul stop shaking and gripping the sheets he took that as a 'yes' .

"hogwarts , is a school for witchcraft and wizardry . It is also a safe haven for supernatrual creatures , in other words , you . If you agree to leave japan you'll go undercover there as apprentice to a man named severus snape . This way both japan , you , and me , win - everyones happy " when he finally finished explaining it didn't tak long for kaneki to say the word that would change everyones fate "okay " .

 ** _£¥ at hogwarts £¥_**

"WHAT !?!" a certain potions master yelled . this my friends was severus snape , youngest potions master in history, head of slytherien house , etc. etc.

why was he so upset ? one may ask . the answer was that snape wasn't good at communication . at all . SO HOW IN BLOODY HELL WAS HE GOING TO HANDLE A BLOODY APPRENTICE !?! AND THE HEADMASTER HE PLANNED THIS THE BASTARD WAS LAUGHING !!!

" now proffeser snape , please just calm down , the person will only be going undercover as an apprentice now please quiet down before you wake anyone else " he said having a closed eye smile .

 ** _this was the beginning of something beautifully tragic , hopefully everyone gets their happy ending ._**


	2. chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN EITHER OF THESE SHOWS slash movies and book series .IF I DID AYAKANE WOULD HAVE HAPPENED AND KANEKI WOULDN'T BE SUCH A WIMP AT FIRST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

 ** _@#$at hogwarts@#$_**

 ** _kaneki POV_**

I was 99.9 percent sure I looked stupid . the building was huge, how long did it take to make this place?

"you must be kaneki ken ,correct ?" a grandfatherly ( is that a word ?) voice called out. a old man with a long beard came in. " my name is dumbledore, i'm the headmaster, now I know of your...unique situation but fear not only the staff, myself-and you know of this"

I nodded, seeing there wasn't much else for me to do. that's when i asked him something.

"arima said that there are four houses, just what are they?"if this was 3 years ago, i would have been nervous, and most likely faint on the spot.

to bad i'm not the same person anymore.

"there are four houses, each having a requiered trait to be in said house. gryffindor value bravery, ravenclaw value knowlege and learning, hufflepuff loyalty and slytherien, cunning and ambition."he explained. i didn't even notice that we were walking around the school.

I still wonder how long it took to build this place.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

after a few hours of just looking around and asking questions we finally arrived to a dungeon like part of the school."know that you are under the cover of being professer snape's apprentice but that does not mean that he will actually be teaching you, but there will be times in where you'll help him to make the fact that you're his appprentice to be more believable."after that i zoned out entirely, just looking around.

I was taking glances of the dungeon, it doesn't look as i thought it would be.

by the time we reached a part of the dungeon dumbledore, explained something else to me.

"all the houses have a common room this one is the slytherien, which is near your room. come on."

when we entered my room my jaw could have hit the floor. it was a cicle like room with what looks like a queen sized bed. next to it was a large bay window. there was a dresser with books stacked on top of it.and the patteren on it was of a large snake.

there was a desk filled with papers i and books and a owl was on the desk. he was a brown owl with white feathers, and big golden eyes.

"I...I-thank you"i said still suprised to see this.

out of the corner of my eye i saw him smile. "now i'll leave you alone, tomorrow is the sorting feast and the arrival of the students, so get a good night sleep, goodnight!" he said.

i looked around my new room. it was amazing, all of this was amazing. i looked at the bay window and opend it before putting on some random clothes in the dresser and falling asleep.

 ** _the next day..._**

"draco, no we are not going in there!"

"have you lost your bloody mind !?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN EITHER OF THESE SHOWS slash_** ** _movie and book series._**

 ** _also...please review constructive criticism appreciated. also just so you know this won't be fully cannon...no flames plz_**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

the golden trio of hermione granger, ron weasely and harry potter were all going to enter their 5th year. After last year, at least one year away from voldemort was going to need a miracle. especially since cedric driggory, a hufflepuff died at the tri-wizard tourtament.

Anyways 5th year meant a new DADA teacher for the year.

This time they wish they didn't hope.

Why a pink dressed midget of all people?

sometimes they wish they didn't have that much bad luck, when it comes to teachers. This wasn't something gong to be a good year.

oh how right they were.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaneki woke up with a start, with hundreds of different scents hitting his senses. He groaned, now was not the time to think about-...

what the hell?

Now kaneki has sensitive senses, for a ghoul he has abnormally useful ones, but right now he wished he didn't. there was a foul smell hitting him. More horrible then Jason's flesh. It was the smell of death, and guilt. Not a good combination. The person with this scent must have went through a lot.

"are you two mad!?"And his day just got worse, students were near him. one smelled like, like...

actually, he didn't know what they smelled like, one was books and another smelled like a reptile a snake, and the third smell was the one that tipped him off, smelled like blood, tears and death. "Listen mudblood-""don't call me that!" Mudblood? what did that mean?

for once, after a long time, kaneki was curious about something that wasn't in front of him.

he opened his door slightly and sees a bushy haired girl and a blond boy arguing. one that wasn't part of the argument saw him.

"Hermione? you might want to see this." he said. he looked malnourished, and most likely neglected an or abused at his home.

He used to be like that to, Once upon a time.

" _I'm sorry! I'll be good i won't ask for anything, just stop hurting me! please..."_

"-hello!? are you even listening to me!?"the girl, Hermione, shouted. Honesty, he couldn't help himself when bluntly told her "no"

he also couldn't help chuckle at her frustrated look. "My name is kaneki ken, yours?"

he saw her huff before saying'' My name Hermione granger are you new here or..?"

crap, he didn't think of that, well... "figure it out, it's not that hard." the brunet narrowed his eyes. "You aren't a student here?" the other boy rolled his eyes muttering something along the line of "you think?' i shrugged. "you're close"

"harry come on, we'll be late to DADA on the first day" she said pulling harry away to a hallway. the blonde, didn't give me hi name. To bad for him because looks like he'll have to call him snake until he does. But then again he doubts they'll see each other again. So it would be pointless, right?

This was his first mistake.

 ** _*night time*_**

Blood. That was what he was smelling. Who's blood that is smells amazing. With a kakugan blazing he walked around the halls white hair shining in the moonlight.

a small psychotic like smile coming on his face when he got closer to the smell of blood. He didn't even know how hungry he was until he smelled the bloods scent.

as he got closer to the door, he saw something that made him lose his appetite, was a woman with a pink monstrosity that people called a dress. the woman was shorter than five feet tall. The blood he was smelling didn't come from her though, that came from a napkin that had small tints of red blood.

the woman's scent was horrible, he had the urge to throw up at the very _sight_ _of her._ Appetite forgotten he went back to his room.

he didn't care if his footsteps woke up some students in the dungeon. That was his second mistake.

His third was not being careful of the watchful eyes of the staff in dumbles office. Oh well, what can you do?


	4. chapter 4

**this chapter is a bit albus centric** **along with harry centric again i don not own either of these.**

 **no one's POV**

"i wonder just what he is..."

"what was wrong with his eye!?!"

"albus,you better have a good explanation for this!"

"is 'e safe 'round the students?"

"I'm with the ministry I demand an answer!!"

the office was chaos at the moment yelling and well, more yelling.not to mention the loud ear bleeding merow's from mrs.norris.

"will he kill the students?" asked one hopeful flich and his cat mrs.norris purred loudly, as if she were agreeing to it happenning.

it was honestly all a little hilarious,he honestly wished he had those muggle devices that took videos. he made sure to remwber that he would get one later.

but right now was going to be dumbledores hardest challenge yet; angry teachers. all _very_ worried about their students.(well maybe not snape)yes this would be be a hard challenge indeed, one wrong move could could him around hundreds to thousands of galleons due to the deal he and arima had.

"now, now everyone calm down, I assure you kaneki is not dangerous,well to us atleast."dumbledore said, honestly it would be easier to just tell them the truth of him, well not flesh eating part, but the fact he is a japanese ghoul. hopefully madam umbridge wouldn't report him to the ministry.

"how come?" came the curious voice of flitwick, everyone then looked at dumbledore for an explanation. some had raised eyebrow's, others perfectly stoic faces and one in perticular had a hopeful look for a massacre.

dumbledore sighed before beginning"do any of you know what a japanese ghoul is?"

"er, well 'ey can't be any different from other ghouls, right?"

"no they are different,completely and utterly different from ghouls everywhere

else, japanese ghouls have a 'kagune' and a 'kakugan' a kagune is categoriezed into four different kagunes those being, koukaku, ukaku, rinkaku, and finally binkaku. a kakugan is something that activates through their eyes to show someone if they were a ghoul or not, they also activate when they are hungry the thing is they...look completely human"

"what!?!"

"you mean that kaneki kid is a ghoul!?"

dumbledore waved them off, honestly yes hopefully no one will ask of kaneki's ap-

"wait then _what does he eat_?" came the voice of one madam pomfrey.

he honestly should have known it wasn't gping to be that easy. oh well, nothing a shebot lemon can't fix.

"ah, you see he eats, to put it subtly, human flesh."

pandemonium(?)happened to crawl into the office and created quite a mess he had to deal with.

 ** _elsewhere_** **_3rd person harry pov_**

honestly harry felt as if he was going to collapse at any moment, when he walked in he was happy that no one woke up, for once he's sure he can sleep the night, even with the loud snoring that ron made.

he was going to have to go through a week of this, he wasn't sure if he could stand it.

the marks were burning again before he even knew it.

he hissed quietly"bloody hell" his entire wrist was coverd in dry blood. as he washed it of and went to bed the only thought in his mind was.

 _'I've been through worse, i can and will get through this'_

he just hoped that he would be getting some kind of help for it.

he just didn't _how_ he was going to get help.

 **again somewhere else no longer harry pov**

nightmares are okay to have, after everything that happened,right? he wasn't weak...

he didn't abandon them.

he didn't hurt them.

he was just so angry.

 ** _"why..why did you leave?(...)even that..(...)even that!!(...)EVEN THAT!!!"_**

 ** _"thats right, kaneki-kun"_**

 ** _"mother mother...oh god im fucked up"_**

 _blood.there so much of it_

 _he can't breathe. he can't he can't he can't.._

 _" **I'm not the one thats wrong it the world"**_

 ** _" tell me where is rize?"_**

 ** _"993 986 979 972 965..."_**

 ** _"no..no please, i beg of you have mercy,no!no! nooooo!!"_**

he woke up panting,sweat rolled down his face, he let out a bitter chuckle, he wished what happened to him was just a sheer nightmare.

most people would be relieved to wake up after a nightmare and realize none of it happened.

to bad that his nightmare continued, awake or not.

 **sooooo did you like it? i tried this way of writing cuz it seemed nice tell me if you want more chapters like this or how the other chapters were anyways have a wonderful day and I'll see you all next chapter.**


	5. chapter 5

**...i tried but i had to wing this chapter a bit** **Im sorry! also i don't own tokyo ghoul or harry potter**

 **im just a line named sunny, howdy!**

 ** _harry POV_**

Me rushing out the door because I'm late to breakfast is a normal thing honestly, but after what umbridge did I decided to wake up a little early.

The guy me hermione and that git malfroy all saw wasn't a transfer student, aparrently he is snapes apprentice, which really suprised me. After all, snape isn't much of a 'people person'. So why and how did he get an apprentice. Not only that but he didn't exactly seem...normal.

Anyways, I shouldn't be thinking about this now, we're all in DADA reading a book. Not practicing spells, not learning about dark creatures. Just reading. For my favorite class to turn into **_this_** was defenetily a change of opinion, even hermione doesn't read the books! she just sits there!

I also have detention for the next week, and i'm terrified, if the last detention was going to be anything like this one, I'm doomed.

.' _what in the world is that pink toad doing anyways?'_ when I looked up she was reading the daily prophet, occasionally chuckling every few minutes.

Like she didn't do **_anything_**.

 ** _flashback no justu--_ it's sunny here did u see my unicorn!?**

 _I_ _was not expecting this when it comes to writing lines. Maybe a couple of lines or maybe she would just make me write the entire DADA book, but not this. I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming but an audible whimper was heard. She was using what she called a blood transfusion quill. whatever it is it hurts._ _A_ _fter a couple more minutes_ _my wrist was bloody and written on it was_ _' i must not tell lies'_

 _"well that concludes our day here wash up before you go to bed will you?"_ _she said in a aickly sweet tone._

 _I_ _felt as if something was coming so I went, I don't know about ambridge but I wasn't going to risk my hide there._

S _o i walked all the way back to the common room._ _My bloody wrist uncleaned._

 ** _\--flash back no jutsu:kai!_**

So basically we have potential death eater under the guise of snapes apprentice, a pink toad that likes trying to torture me and the fact that my favorite class is ruined. Every single time me Ron and Hermione hope for one single normal year it goes down the drain.

Ron gave me a note not even minutes after.

 ** _'You okay mate?'_**

I scribbled and gave it back to him.

 ** _'Yeah i'm fine, don't worry'_**

 ** _'How was your detention with umbridge??'_**

 ** _'It was fine my arm was tired never thought lines would be so exhausting,though'_**

 ** _'Alright if you say so but bloody hell this teacher is boring'_**

The rest of DADA was filled with the notes that me and ron gave eachother. Some were stupid and others... I don't know.

 ** _hello its me again...i lost my phone for a while... also it's time for dinner._** **_sorr for all the plot holes.._**

As usual the table is filled with all types of food here.

mashed potatoes, steak, soup and that's only some of the things here! Did i ever mention Hogwarts is a godsend?

"-Ron! I told you to stop eating like a pig i swear it's like you DON'T want a girlfriend!-"

it was getting a little stupid on how the two obviously like each other but they won't admit it.

 ** _~with Dumbledore and the rest of the professers~_**

"are you sure headmaster, 'at 'e can 'e 'round 'e students without jeopardizing their safety?" Dumbledore was having quite the load of questions from his staff for one reason. He was harboring a creature capable of destroying and eating each and every one of them, accident or not.

Although he can understand the fact that they are worried for their students, he couldn't help but feel annoyed and slightly frightened . Who wouldn't though with all the threats from the professors he had gotten? He shuddered when he remembered all the things they said.

If he were their father they would most likely be suffering from by him cleaning their mouths with soap.

"yes hagrid he is very safe around the students and vise versa...unless someone shows him a red Japanese centipede.

When the doors opened, Dumbledore already knew who was coming in.

There in some of is old glory stood kaneki ken.

 ** _~an hour earlier~_**

Kaneki knew that for a fact that he was going to mess up. Badly. He hadn't had dinner with someone for years how was he going to do it while all the teachers might be staring at him knowing that he's a ghoul? He honestly didn't know.

he put on a blue sweater some pants and sneakers. It was no more than moments after that he remembered that he had to put on robes. He sighed before changing again.

After checking the clock he left for he great hall and in all honesty he was terrified.

After moments of hesitation he opened the door feeling like he was 16 again having no other worry than making sure he got out of high school. It was a nice feeling.

 ** _there we go!!!!!!!!! were finally getting to the plot ppl!!!!!YAYA_**


End file.
